


I Know

by FFanon



Series: Can't Get Enough [19]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFanon/pseuds/FFanon
Summary: Shane doesn't always need words to show Rachel how much he cares for her
Relationships: Shane Walsh/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Can't Get Enough [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1284716
Comments: 16
Kudos: 22





	I Know

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile so I figured a drabble was a good way to get back into it.

It had only been one day since she saw Shane last. That was enough time for the bruise to fully form. The purple looked ugly and so awful. Makeup just barely covered it, a little darkness still peeking through. 

Shane had texted asking if she wanted to go out for dinner, but Rachel honestly just wanted to ice her eye some more. It still hurt and covering it up with makeup was a nuisance. She told him she'd rather stay in if that was okay. All he cared about was being with her so he had no problem with that plan at all. 

As soon as she got home from work, she washed her makeup off and grabbed her ice pack. Wrapping a dish towel around it, she held it to her face.

When she heard his key in her front door, she stood up from the couch. As soon as it started to open, she quickly stated, "I'm okay, so don't get upset." 

Confusion barely had time to fall over him at her words because the second he saw her black eye, anger consumed him. 

Rachel watched as his brows harshly knitted together and his mouth was set firm. He dropped his bag without care and placed his hand on the non-bruised side of her face. 

"Somebody hit you?" he growled, "Who? I'm gonna fuckin' kill 'em!" 

His eyes were taking in the extent of the black eye, then sweeping over her features looking for any other signs of injuries.

She'd never seen him upset like this before. The anger was practically radiating off of him in an instant. Rachel notices the heavy heaves of his chest as he got even angrier at the idea of someone hurting her.

She's quick to take his face in her hands and forces him to look at her, "No, no. Shane! Calm down, _please_. No one touched me."

He heard her, but it wasn't making any sense. There was too much going on inside of him to just disappear at her words. 

"What do you mean? How the hell did you get this then?" he asked, still angry. If she was trying to protect whoever did this, he wasn't going to have it. 

Rachel sighs and looks away from him, letting his face go. "You can't laugh, okay?" she groans quietly. 

"Laugh? What the hell -" he starts to ask, more confused than ever.

"Me. I did it," she blushes, "It was an accident."

Shane just looks at her, dumbfounded, "... _you_ did it?"

She nods, "Tuesday. I was grabbing my seat belt when my hand slipped and I ended up...punching myself."

Rachel watches as the words finally sink in and his face starts relaxing until he's laughing. 

She actually stamps her foot like a child and says, "I told you not to laugh!" But as she watches him, she can't help but start laughing with him. 

"I was ready to murder somebody," he says through the laughter, "And you - you were the one who did it. Jesus Christ, Rach." 

"I know and I appreciate that, but I'm already embarrassed about it!" she playfully shoves at his stomach. 

He's lack of focus allows her to move him off balance, but then he's wrapping his arms around her. His body shaking against hers. The humor of it and seeing him laughing only makes her do the same. As she laughs with him, her forehead rests against his jaw. 

His body still shakes with chuckles, but he grasps her hips, "Let's keep that ice on it, champ," kissing her head with a smile. 

She can't help but laugh at the nickname as she looks at him, "It's awful isn't it?" 

"More when I thought someone hurt you," he says with a lopsided grin, "But now that I know the full story, you look a bit badass."

It hurts just a bit when she rolls her eyes at him, but he keeps the grin on as he gently takes her chin between his thumb and index finger, slowly turning her face to look at it with more scrutiny. 

"Honestly though, you alright?" he then turns her face so she's looking at him. 

She gives a tiny nod, "I think my ego is bruised more than my face." 

Another chuckle, then he very lightly presses his lips to her bruised eye before kissing her forehead, "Go snuggle with Lilah and I'll whip us up something to eat." 

His want to take care of her makes her smile softly, "Okay. Thank you," kissing him. 

* * *

After their stomachs are filled with Shane's lasagna and the dishes are washed and put away, Shane picks up her now warm ice pack, "You should use something better than this. It doesn't mold to your eye good enough," and he places it back in the freezer before going to her cabinet that he knows has the ziploc bags in it. 

Rachel leans back against the counter as she watches him move around her little kitchen, "Speaking from experience?" 

Shane actually stops what he's doing to give her a pointed look, "This nose you love? It didn't start out looking like a boulder. Yeah, I've gotten in a fight or two," he smirks a bit smugly. 

She laughs while saying, "It does _not_ look like a boulder!" 

As he grabs a large ziploc bag and glances at her while he moves to the freezer, he says, "You're a sweetheart, I tell ya." 

She shakes her head with a laugh and stretches her leg out to poke his calf with her toe. Shane fills the bag up with ice and zips it closed, making sure to get all the air out of it. He hands it to her, "It'll get more contact with the actual bruising now." 

"Can't wait," she says dryly but with a small smirk at his caring. 

Shane kisses her cheek and takes her hand, walking over to her couch. With the thought of which side her bruised eye is on, he lays down on the best end of the couch so she can rest her good side on his chest while still being able to see the television. Rachel settles into his side, snug between the back of the couch and his firm body. Delilah makes a slow jump to get up by their feet, settling herself between Shane's legs, chin resting on his knee. 

Rachel scrolls through Netflix, all the while her arm holding the ice to her face keeps shifting. He can tell she's trying to find a comfortable position. 

"Hey," he says quietly just to get her attention, "I got it."

The arm already around her, where his hand is slipped under the hem of her shirt, moves and he's taking hold of the bag of ice from her. With such gentleness he lays it down on her bruise, and proceeds to hold it there for her. 

Now she's able to slip her hand under the hem of his shirt, using her fingernails to give short, quick scratches against his stomach. 

* * *

Later, when they're getting ready for bed, Shane brushes his teeth as Rachel stands next to him, drying her face after washing it. In the mirror, he watches her gently pat her bruised eye instead of wiping. He spits out the toothpaste in the sink and wipes a hand over his mouth.

He turns around to face her and catches her eye, "I was so pissed when I saw that," he reiterates from earlier. 

The seriousness in his tone makes her just nod, a quiet "I know." She moves over to him and slips her arms around his waist. Shane brings a hand to rest on her butt while he smooths his other over the top of her head. 

"Anybody ever hurt you...," he starts to say but she already knows, especially after today, so she cuts him off, "I know that too," with a soft smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this actually happened to me minus the bruising hahah. Years ago I went to pull my seatbelt on too fast and my hand slipped off and I lightly punched myself so I figured it'd make a good drabble.


End file.
